¡¿Exámenes!
by FreePandaHugs
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre: "Aquél día de escuela" del foro "Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha". Todos pasamos por los exámenes alguna vez. ¡Veamos como los llevan los nuestro querido Mekakushi Dan!


**¡¿Exámenes?!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de Papi Jin ;)**_

 _Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre: "Aquél día de escuela"_ _del foro "Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha"_

Llego el fin, estaba perdida… ¡apenas si sabia los temas y ya quería que rinda el examen!

"Estoy muerta…" pensó la chica al pensar en todo lo que tenía que estudiar, ¡no podían hacerle eso! ¡Así no valía!

-HARUKA-grito la chica al entrar al salón.

-¡Hola Takane!

-NECESITO QUE ME AYUDES A ESTUDIAR

-Okay-respondió el chico sin perder su sonrisa-Siéntate-termino señalando el banco que se encontraba a la par del suyo- Dime que no entiendes.

-Nada… nada de nada…

-Bueno…- Haruka tenía la típica gotita de anime en la cabeza- Empecemos con…

Y así el chico le empezó a dar a Takane una gran explicación sobre los temas que no entendía, es decir, una explicación sobre todos los temas.

-¿Entiendes?

-Si… algo

" **TRADUCCIÓN: Nada"**

 **(N/A: eso es un pensamiento de Haruka)**

El chico suspiro derrotado hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-Bueno, te hago una propuesta, te volveré a explicar todo pero, a cambio, tienes que sacar más de 50 en el examen. Y si sacas 60 o más te daré un premio, ¿trato?-dijo extendiendo su mano, sabiendo que la chica iba a aceptar.

-¡Trato! ¡Ya verás cómo me sacare mucho más que 60! **-** dijo la chica manteniendo su postura orgullosa.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

-61… ¡APROVE! ¡Y TAMBIEN ME SAQUE MÁS DE 60! Mi premio querido _~ -dijo con un tono de superioridad._

 _-¡Qué bueno Takane! Ven al parque después del colegio y te lo daré allí._

 _-Okay…_

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Haruka viene demorado" pensó la chica, empezando a impacientarse.

-¡TAKANE! Lamento llegar tarde pero tenía que buscar una cosa- dijo entregándole una tarjeta.

Cuando la abrió (la tarjeta), vio como unas grandes letras coloridas decían: " _FELICIDADES TAKANE"_ junto con un dibujo hecho por Haruka, donde aparecían ambos sonriendo. Más abajo en la tarjeta decía " _Cierra los ojos y te daré algo más"_

Y tal como decía la tarjeta, la chica cerró los ojos. Lentamente, el chico se acerco, puso algo en su mano y…

-Abre los ojos-le dijo al oído.

Y al abrirlos, se encontró con una caja de Pockys en su mano.

-¡Tus favoritos Takane! **(N/A: No sé qué dulce le gusta a Takane, así que puse el primero que se me ocurrió** **)**

-…Ja… jajajajaja- empezó a reírse la chica- Y yo que creí que ibas a besarme jajajajaja, que tonta.

-¡Awww! Descubriste lo que te ibas a ganar si sacabas una buena nota en el próximo examen.

" **Bueno, quizá los exámenes no son tan malos después de todo ¿no?"**

* * *

-Shintaro-kun… ¿me ayudas a estudiar?- pregunto cierta castaña con bufanda al HikiNEET **(N/A: No sé si se escribe así** _ **^^)**_

 _-Ayano…_

 _-¡Por favor! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Seré tu esclava por un día!..._

 _-Ayano…_

 _-¡Te daré de comer! ¡Te doy toda mi plata! ¡Te compro un juego nuevo!..._

 _-¡AYANO!_

 _-¿Si?_

 _-TE VOY A AYUDAR, YA CALLATE! Aunque el juego suena tentador…_

 _-¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias Shintaro-kun!_

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

-¡No entiendo, me doy por vencida! ¡Voy a desaprobar!

-Haz el último ejercicio…

-Es que no lo entiendo…- dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Se hace así idiota- dijo el pelinegro agarrando la mano de Ayano en la suya y empezando a explicarle todo… por tercera vez.

"Shintaro…" pensó la chica mientras la sangre se le subía a la cara.

" **Definitivamente voy a desaprobar, ¡no puedo concentrase con el chico tan cerca! ¡Definitivamente voy a desaprobar!"**

* * *

-¿Qué lees Mary?-pregunto el chico rana acercándose a la albina.

-Historia- respondió rápido la chica para continuar con su lectura.

-¡Wow! ¡No sabía que te gustaba la Historia Mary!

-No me gusta…-dijo la chica sin sacar los ojos de su libro.

-¿Y por qué lees si no te gusta?

-Hay prueba de Historia…

-¡¿QUË?!

-¿No sabias?- pregunto mirándolo con sus orbes rojizos.

-¡NO!

-Ten- dijo entregándole su libro sobre la Revolución Francesa (?)- Tu lo necesitas más que yo.

-¡Gracias Mary! ¿Pero… vos no vas a estudiar?

-Tranquilo, estoy estudiando hace dos semanas- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias de nuevo Mary!-dijo dándole un beso en el cachete para luego empezar a leer.

La pobre medusa se puso toda roja por la "demostración de afecto" se parte del castaño **(N/A: ¿Seto es castaño o pelinegro? -_-)**

* * *

-¡Kido!

-¡No te dejare copiarme idiota! ¡No es mi culpa que no hayas estudiado!- exclamo la peliverde tratando de perder al rubio de vista.

-¡Tsubomi!

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASI!- la pobre ya estaba perdiendo su paciencia.

-¡Kido! ¡Por favor! ¡No seas mala Tsubomi!

-Estás muerto Shuuya- dijo la chica con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos.

 **Unos cuantos golpes después**

 _-¡Kido! ¡Por favor!_

 _-¡No!- dijo dándole una última patada en el estomago antes de irse a clases._

* * *

 _ **¿Qué tal? ¿Quién no sufrió los exámenes alguna vez en la vida? Yo hace unas semanas tuve mis exámenes trimestrales. Por suerte aprobé todos (Por si les interesaba) Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Y como ya dice al principio, este fic participa del reto especial de septiembre del foro "**_ _ **Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha"**_ _ **¡Suerte a todos los que participen! :)**_

 **Muchos besotototototototototototes,**

 **De parte de Ani-chan**


End file.
